


need you now

by ads1008



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anger, Angst, Broken Heart, M/M, people never change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Tony and Steve reconnects and thinks this time will be different. It never is.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	need you now

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoy.

It was one am, and it looked like that sleep wasn’t coming to Tony for the second night in a row. Tony grabbed his phone seeing if he could find a distraction. Anything that could prompt sleep. He found no such luck until a message popped up on his screen. It contained five simple words that he would had ignore on any given day, but it was all about who sent the message. 

STEVE ROGERS:  
COME OVER I MISS YOU  
I NEED YOU

Tony just stared at the message not knowing what to think about it. Steve had broken his heart more times then he would let anyone do before. Some who say that Tony was the heartbreaker in most situations but there was something about Steve that Tony couldn’t let go. Tony was about to send a response when the typing bubbles pop up. The message that came through sent Tony running out of the house in the cold winter night ready to be wrapped up into Steve’s warm arms. 

STEVE ROGERS:  
I STILL LOVE YOU. I’M SORRY. 

Tony found himself standing outside a brick covered apartment with a bright red door. He knew in the back of his mind this was stupid and that his heart was going to broken once again but at this point in time he didn’t care. Tony knocked on the door. Not even two seconds later the door flew open to reveal a half dress, Steve. The only had a pair of pajama pants on and nothing else. “Hello, Tony,” Steve said in a deep, husky voice. Tony could tell that he was slightly drunk, but he didn’t care. Tony pushed Steve back inside and place a kiss to his lips. Tomorrow might lead to a monument of regrets but tonight will lead to pleasure. 

Steve spun Tony around and pushed him against the wall. He danced little kisses down Tony's neck. He ripped his jacket off and threw it across the couch. Steve lifted Tony into his arms releasing a quiet squeak from Tony. Steve lead him into his bedroom; laying Tony down gently. Steve leaned in placing his hands on his hips. “I love you so much, Tony.” Tony pulled him down closer. “Show me how much you love me.” 

Tony traced his hands up and down Steve’s chest. Tony felt good. Tony felt happy. He slowly closed his eyes feeling sleep come over him until he felt movement. Steve moved to the edge of the bed grabbing some clothes to put on. 

“Where are you going?” Steve turned and smiled at him.

“Grabbing some food. Want any?” 

“Yeah, some eggs please.” Tony smiled back at him. He couldn’t believe that Steve was finally back in his life. Tony plopped back against the bed letting the feeling of happy bliss spread through him. Then there was a ringing noise coming from the bedside table. Tony turned to grabbed Steve’s phone to take it to Steve until he saw who the name was on the phone. Bucky Barnes. Tony stared at it until it stopped ringing and then texts started to come through. 

BUCKY:  
BABY, ARE YOU OKAY?  
STEVE, I MISS YOU  
HEY, I WILL BE HOME IN AN HOUR.  
I LOVE YOU. I CAN’T WAIT TO BE HOME. 

They just kept coming. Tony jumped up and through on all of his clothes. He stormed into the kitchen and slammed the phone down on the counter making Steve jumped. “Fuck you.” Tony grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. Steve wasn’t too far behind him. 

“Tony, wait what’s wrong.”  
Tony stopped in his tracks and whirled around with fire in his eyes. “You lied to me again. Why did you text me you missed me and loved me if you were still with Bucky? Why do you enjoy hurting me Steve, over and over again?”

Steve just shrugged and tried to step forward to wrap his arms around Tony but Tony through a hand up, stepping back. “Don’t touch me. This is it, Steve. I can’t play your games anymore. All you do is fuck me over again and again. I can’t be hurt anymore.” Tony’s body shook. He didn’t know if it was because of the cold or it was because of the anger that was spreading through his body but all he knew was he needed to get out of there. “Taxi!”

“Tony, stop don’t leave let me just explain. Please baby” 

A taxi came up and without another word, Tony got into the cab and he was gone. “Tony! Fuck you too!” Steve kicked the ground where the taxi was. “I still love you!”  
Steve sank down to his knees. 

Tony turned around in the taxi and saw the broken man he once loved a long time ago


End file.
